<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>yes or no, agumon? by nigoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427700">yes or no, agumon?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigoi/pseuds/nigoi'>nigoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>agumon x taichi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Food, Other, Weddings, i... im sorry for this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigoi/pseuds/nigoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tai, Agumon and a marriage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agumon/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>agumon x taichi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>yes or no, agumon?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry for this, but someone told me to do an agumon x tai for april fool's. don't take it too seriously please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A rustle of pages. People fidgeting in their seats. Expectant faces. Held breaths. </p><p>A priest cleared their throat and began to speak. </p><p>“Taichi, do you accept Agumon as your… spouse?”</p><p>Warm brown eyes, filled with love, looked at the object of their affection. “I do.”</p><p>“And, Agumon, do you accept Taichi as your husband?”</p><p>Said digimon, at the second mention of his name in as many seconds, finally looked towards the priest. His green eyes shone with confusion. His big, dinosaur-like nail scratched his chin. “Taichi,” he said, and if he were a human he would have been frowning. Taichi held his breath, a smile blossoming on his face. “Taichi, what’s a husband?"</p><p>Taichi slapped his forehead, without thinking, and the priest choked on air. Someone in the public, who sounded suspiciously like Yamato, was smothering laughter.</p><p>“Agumon,” Taichi said slowly, staring at his dumb boyf - er, digimonfriend. “I have explained you thousands of times, a husband is---”</p><p>Agumon waved a paw, suddenly uninterested with the topic. “Yeah, yeah, Taichi, I know,” the little guy said, rolling his eyes as if Taichi was the dumb one. “Now, where’s the food and,” his eyes slid down, towards the tuxedo he was wearing. It was black over white, matching Taichi’s, and it had a little bowtie. The <em>cutest </em>thing ever., at least in Taichi’s opinion, “why am I wearing this?”</p><p>“It’s something you wear in weddings,” the man explains slowly, “which is where we are, Agumon. Our wedding.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, Taichi, we all know that.” Another wave of paw. Taichi raised his eyebrows. The number of people smothering laughter in the background grew at an unrecorded speed. “But let’s go to the important things, the significant things, the transcendent things. Where’s the food?”</p><p>Taichi closed his eyes, sighing, and pointed at the big, big table covered with food of all kinds and all places, courtesy of Mimi. </p><p>“Thanks, Taichi!” Agumon said cheerfully through a whole lot of saliva. Ew.</p><p>On the next second, he was already covered by bits of the steak he was munching with delight. The sounds Agumon made as he ate were the only ones that could be heard on the room. At least, of course, until Yamato finally finally broke into laughter.</p><p>“O-OH MY GOD!” he screeched, doubling over, hands grasping his stomach for his dear life. “OH MY GOD Taichi YOUR FACE!”</p><p>Yamato continued laughing even as Sora punched him in the arm repeatedly, telling him to be polite. “We’re in a church,” she said. “Your <em>best friend</em> has just been rejected by the love of his life!” she said. “Yamato!” she said.</p><p>Taichi sighed again, but, this time, he was smiling. After a moment, he shook his head, pulled off his own tuxedo and jumped onto the pool of food. </p><p>“W-woah, Taichi!” Agumon yelped, clutching his hors d’oeuvres close to his chest. Then, he bared his teeth, the closest to a smile a digimon without real lips could do. “I see you’ve come to join the fun!”</p><p>The table’s legs broke, all at once, and they were sent plummeting to the floor along with the food. But it didn’t matter. Taichi was with his friends and with Agumon and that was all he needed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>